1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus in which an image pickup device and a heat transfer member joined to the image pickup device are housed in a housing and an endoscope including the image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image pickup device including a semiconductor, on a principal plane of which a light receiving section is formed, is small in size. Therefore, the image pickup device is used in an electronic endoscope and the like. However, when temperature of the image pickup device rises during operation, in some case, the image pickup device is deteriorated or image quality is deteriorated by thermal noise.
Therefore, an image pickup apparatus that suppresses a temperature rise of an image pickup device by transferring, with a member having high thermal conductivity, heat generated by the image pickup device is reported.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-200338 discloses an electronic endoscope including an image pickup apparatus in which one end portion of a flexible substrate is connected to a CCD (an image pickup device) and the other end of the flexible substrate is closely attached to an inner wall surface of a protection frame made of metal having high thermal conductivity. The protection frame includes a spring section and surely comes into contact with an inner circumferential surface of a cylindrical section. Consequently, heat generated from the CCD is radiated to the protection frame.